Broken Remastered
by Holiday Sean
Summary: Life has always been hard for Aaron, he never felt loved by his parents. He tried his best to be who they want him to be but he finally had enough and moved out living with his older Cousin Marzia. He is homosexual and his parents don't approve and he no longer wants to be around them. [Full Summary Inside]


**Broken || Remastered**

 **Summary:** Life has always been hard for Aaron, he never felt loved by his parents. He tried his best to be who they want him to be but he finally had enough and moved out living with his older Cousin Marzia. He is homosexual and his parents don't approve and he no longer wants to be around them. He was 14 when he moved out of his parents house, he is now 16 and learning new lessons as he grows, but he still wants the love from his parents. His life at school isn't any better and his crush on the "straightest" guy in school Zason 'Z' Melton wasn't helping. Is his life doomed to be a living hell or will it change as he learns to grow?

* * *

 _ **Broken|| Prologue**_

No matter what life has always been hard for Aaron growing up. His family is super religious, they watched his every move and made sure he doesn't do anything outside of their faith. It was hard for him because he couldn't do anything the normal children did. He was religious but he wasn't like his parents about it. His father talked nonstop about how being homosexual is a huge sin, he talked down on them in public and it just embarrassed him.

When he found out that he was homosexual he kept it hidden to himself. He didn't want to face his father, he knew that they would do anything in their powers to try to help him, to cure the gay out of his system. It hurt to knew his parents would never accept him if he ever came out to them and he didn't expect them too.

They only family members he told about being homosexual is his cousin that his close with.

The very first cousin he told was his older cousin Jeremiah. He remember that day like it was yesterday, it was during a walk to the pool from his house. It was around two-thousand twelve when he was twelve and his older cousin was thirteen.

 _It was summer time and he had stayed at his cousin's house for the week. They always stayed at each other's houses over the summer time and did fun things. That day it happened to be too hot to stay in the house so the two of them with Jeremiah's older sister Mazria walked to the pool._

 _Aaron has thought about telling his cousin this for the longest time. He knew his cousin's family weren't super religious so he didn't have to worry much about him being treated wrong. His father and Jeremiah's father who are brothers always seemed to get into fights about homosexualtiy._

 _Jeremiah's father supported them and thought it was wrong to speak down on them. He would remind his brother countless times that it was wrong to judge people because judging someone was a sin._

 _That's how Aaron knew it was safe to come out to his cousin because he was raised a different way then him. His felt nervous about telling his cousin though he never came out to anyone. He stopped walking with them and took a deep breath._

 _Marzia didn't notice he stopped walking because she had headphone on and continued to walk. The pool wasn't that far away._

 _Jeremiah stopped walking and turned around to face him with an raised eyebrow. "Why did you stop walking?" he asked walking over towards him._

" _I have something to tell you, I kept this a secret for too long and i will explore if I don't tell someone," Aaron rushed out his arms dropping to his sides._

 _Jeremiah smiles giving him a small nod encouraging him to continue._

" _I'm gay," he said out loud for the first time in his entire life. He never practiced saying it. He believed if he never said it out loud it won't be reality._

 _However, saying it out loud lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. It was like everything was finally right with the world and he didn't have to worry about anything. He didn't want to hide it anymore, hiding it away was slowing driving him insane._

 _Jeremiah walked over towards his cousin and pulled him into a hug and pat his back. "I'm so proud of you Aaron, finally admitting that you're gay," he pulls away from him and grin widely._

 _Aaron gives him a puzzled looked. How did he know that he was gay?_

" _It wasn't hard to find out Aaron, I noticed the way you stared at Jacob when he has his shirt off in twilight," Jeremiah smirks and grabs his cousin arm forcing him to walk again. "I have no problem with my favorite cousin being gay, that just means more girls for me"._

After that he wasn't afraid to be himself outside of his household. He wouldn't dare confess to his parents that was something he wasn't ready for. Around that time his mother was pregnant with his little brother Blaine. He didn't want to ruin a good thing with his confession.

That meant keeping his relationships a secret from his parents. It sucked that none of his boyfriends could meet his parents because they won't accept him. Do to them being a secret none of his relationship lasted long. And he didn't blame them from leaving him and his foolishness. He wished them a healthier relationship in the future and that they find someone who isn't hiding away in a closet like him.

It wasn't until his fourteenth birthday he came out as gay to his parents. And like he predicted they didn't take it well. They tried to cure him and save him from the devil crawling through his body. It hurt to know that he wasn't going to be accepted in his household. He had enough and decided to move in with his older cousin Marzia who had just brought a two bedroom apartment for her and her boyfriend Cole Pavarotti.

It's two years later and he is still learning important life lessons.

* * *

 _ **September 2nd, 2016.**_

"I can't do this," Aaron mumbles hiding behind the lockers with his best friends Savannah Shane and Christopher Tucker. The three of them have been friends since the fourth grade when Aaron stopped them from fighting because Christopher accidently spilled glue on Savannah's drawing. To this day she swears it wasn't an accident and he did that to piss her off.

Savannah sighs heavily and turns him around gripping his shoulders. "This will be the only time you can talk to him without his annoying girlfriend around," she turns him back around and pushes him towards his target.

"I bet you five dollars he'll run away," Christopher said with his arms crossed. "You know how long we've been trying to get him to talk to Z".

She rolled her eyes at the thought, "we've been trying since freshman year, we are juniors now and if he doesn't talk to Z now he won't ever".

"Maybe we should stop pushing him and let him do it at his own pace," Christopher recommended with a slight shrug.

"Chris, you know if we don't push him he won't even talk to him at all," Savannah pushes him a bit and watches Aaron walk in Zason's direction.

Aaron didn't know why he told his friends about his crush on Zason in the ninth grade. They have been pushing him to talk to him ever since, have they forgot that Zason is straight and dating Kimi. He didn't have any chance with him at all, the more he realized the closer he got to him. He couldn't do it.

Before he could even reach Zason he turned around and ran down the hallway away from him. He couldn't do it, what if he said something stupid. Or what if Kimi found out and got people to beat him up. He didn't want any trouble. He already had to deal with bullies and people that hate him.

He ignored his best friends as they called out his name and continued to run until he ran out of breath his friend coming up behind him.

"What the hell was that Aaron," Savannah shouted at him.

Chris chuckled, "I told you he was going to run," he holds out his hand towards him.

Savannah growled at him and pulled out a five dollar bill and slaps it into his hand. She didn't know why this was so hard for Aaron. He didn't have problems with getting a boyfriend before.

"I couldn't do it Savannah, he is straight and popular," Aaron said turning to face his friends. "He has a girlfriend and she is popular, his other ex girlfriends were all popular".

"So what?" she said with a frown.

Aaron sighs softly and leans against a wall,"all his girlfriends are somebodies, he wouldn't want to date a nobody like me".

"You aren't a nobody Aaron," Chris said pulling his friend away from the wall. "You're somebody who is sweet, kind, and caring and you don't let anyone treat your friends like shit".

Savannah smirks with her arms crossed, "If i didn't know any better I would think you have the biggest crush on Aaron".

"I do," Chris confessed with a small blush."Z would be an idiot if he didn't want Aaron".

"Chris I didn-" he started with Chris cut him off.

"It's fine I didn't say anything because I know you don't feel the same way," Chris chuckle with a shy smile.

"So, you're gay?" Savannah and Aaron asked him.

"No, I'm Pansexual," Chris confessed with a huge smile. "I have nothing to hide, I'm an open book".

* * *

Zason stood at his locker annoyed with the world, a little while ago he noticed Aaron coming up to him but he turned around and ran away. He thought that was weird but he didn't question it one bit. He noticed that Aaron was shy around him for the weirdest reason. He slammed his locker shut and glanced around the hall until his eyes landed on his girlfriend Kimi. They had the biggest fight two days before school started.

He didn't trust her at all after finding out she use to have this crush on Tommy Pickles. He didn't trust her because last year he caught her kissing him on lips, apparently her friends were playing truth or dare and dared her to kiss Tommy. She promised him that she didn't have feelings for Tommy and nothing was going on and he believed her. However, the other day when he was at her house he heard her and Lillian talking about the crush she use to have on Tommy and he was pissed off.

Kimi was the only girlfriend that he actually liked, he thought he was gay until he met her and he realized that he is bisexually because he liked both girls and boys. He had boyfriends both he decided to hook up with Kimi.

He didn't know if he stilled wanted to be in a relationship with her at this moment. He trusted her and she just broken that trust when she lied to him. She promised he had nothing to worry about, but that wasn't the case.

Instead of going over to her and greeting her with a kiss like he normally did he just walked away without looking back. He didn't want to be around her at the moment and he wished Aaron came over to talk to him to get her out of his mind.

Unlike Kimi he told her the truth, he told her that he had a crush on Aaron since freshman year and if he would have confessed he would be with him instead of her. He wasn't in love with Kimi but he liked her enough to start dating her and they've been dating for a year since the beginning of tenth grade.

"What was that? Z didn't kiss his girlfriend?" Sean asked him from his locker. He shut the locker and joined his friend. "Are you two on the rocks?".

Zason nodded his head.

"What did she do this time to get you pissed off?" Sean asked.

Sean and Zason had been best friends since birth, their parents being friends. They use to play together all the time.

Zason turned the corner to the cafeteria and entered for breakfast. "How about failing to mention she has a crush on Tommy Pickles for one and for kissing him last year on a truth or dare knowing that she has a crush on him".

"What?" Sean's jaw nearly dropped. "Damn, that's some sneaky stuff, are you going to drop her?".

"Drop who?" Justin joined them jumping over the rope they had for the food line and cutting some people. "Why is Z pissed?".

"Guess," Sean smiled at him.

Justin tapped his chin pretending to think, "if I had to guess I'd put my money on that girlfriend of his Kimi".

Sean laughs and grabs his tray swinging it like a flag. "Ding ding ding, we have a winner Justin".

"Why do you still deal with her? She is annoying and make fun of my gay brother and that isn't cool one bit," Justin said with his nose scrunched up. "She's lucky I'm not a girl because if I was I would've been fought her and she ruins our guy time by tagging along".

"ARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?" a female voice screaming causing everyone in the cafeteria to get quiet.

"Do you have to cause a scene?" Jeremiah asked with a slight annoyed sigh.

"When do these girls learn they are just summer flings with Jeremiah," Zason said with a small smirk.

The female started to cry her eyeliner running down her face,"why are you breaking up with me? I thought we had something special, you're a jerk I knew you were".

"If you knew I was a jerk why would you date me? The other girls knew summer flings only stay in the summer," Jeremiah scoffed and walks away from her towards the line jumping over the rope cutting in front of Sean and grabbing a tray. "Hey guys".

"What's up Jeremiah, messy break up?" Sean asked with a smirk.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and started to put food on his tray. "She didn't start making a scene until we reached the cafeteria I think she planned that".

"That's not going to stop the girls from coming," Zason said nodding his head to the girl making her way towards him.

"Bonnie McCray," Jeremiah said allowing her to cut in front of him. "What do I owe the pleasure?".

"I heard that you were single, I've been trying to sink my crawls into you since the beginning of summer vacation," she answers with a sweet smile. "I'm single and you're single now or I heard all that wrong, take me out on a date".

Jeremiah watches her with interest, "I don't do dates".

"Well, I do," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ripped paper. "This is my number, take me out on a date this week," she slides the number into his back pocket and leaves the line going back to her group of friends.

"I guess I have a date this week," Jeremiah said out loud and continues to get his food. His looks at his friend ahead of him. "Still mad at your girlfriend?".

Zason had called Jeremiah and told him about the fight with Kimi since his other two friends weren't answering the phone. "I'm pissed off and annoyed, I trusted her".

"This is why I told you to tell my cousin Aaron how you felt, but no you want to be a fart," Jeremiah said with an eye roll.

* * *

 _ **May 6th, 2014.**_

 _The car ride to his cousin house was a quiet one. After coming out to his parents they got into a huge fight, his father wasn't having it, a homosexually son wasn't something that he wanted. Aaron was in tears when he called Marzia and asked to move in with her until he turned eighteen. He needed somewhere to stay because he was afraid of his father. He packed up all his things before his parents returned him and left them a note before leaving with his cousin._

 _They must've been happy that he left because he didn't get a call or anything. His cousin parked the car, he was just happy her apartment was on the first floor. They didn't have to walk up the stairs with all the boxes his had. He got out the car and shut the door behind himself._

 _His cousin Jeremiah was waiting on the porch for him and his sister. "Aaron," he said running off the porch over towards his cousin pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry"._

" _It's fine Jeremiah, I wasn't expecting them to accept me with open arms," Aaron said hugging his cousin back. "How about you help me with the boxes?"._

" _Of course," Jeremiah said with a smile pulling away from the hugging and going to the open trunk._

 _Aaron grabbed two boxes and walked into the house going to the room he would be living in for the next four years. He was thankful that his cousin Marzia was allowing him to live in her guestroom._

 _It was huge with a king size bed in the middle, it had a tv connected to the wall and the closet space was big. The room had it's own little connected bathroom that he could use. He puts his boxes down on the wooden floor and move over towards the window._

 _He pulled the curtains out of the way and his eyes landed on a boy in the next yard. His hair was dyed a green color and he had beautiful amber eyes. The boy was carrying some plants in his hand helping a lady with a garden. Was this love at first sight? His heart was pounding in his chests._

 _The green haired looks over towards the window and waves over towards him with a smile._

 _Aaron waved back at the boy his cheeks a light pink. He moved away from the curtain and went back out to grab the rest of his things. He was going to love living here if he got to look at that cutie._


End file.
